


Talking Over Tomes

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the talk with Udonna (Long Ago). Daggeron and Clare talk after a spell gone slightly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Over Tomes

**Author's Note:**

> I've I been trying to think of Daggeron/Clare stories to write and get them posted quickly (in hopes someone else will write one as well) and because of that rush (I've been waiting for a story on this pairing since the show ended), I may have to re-edit it. Granted, writing romance isn't exactly my strong suit, but I did take a little more time with this one - if it can be considered romance ... pre-romance, maybe. Thanks for reading.

Clare heaved a deep breath and steadied herself. ''Okay, you can do this. It's not as difficult as you're making it out to be. You're not a 'bumbling servant', you can do this.'' She stood in front of a mirror, trying to make the bottom-half of herself reappear after having finally accomplished vanishing them, and was nearing her wits end. With another breath she raised her arms, said the spell - and toppled her bookcase. ''Arrggh,'' she growled frustratedly, taking a pillow and hitting the bookcase with it repeatedly.

''Lady Clare?''

She turned toward the voice to see the tall, sun-kissed man who'd saved her and Udonna (and the Xenotome) from Cal - no, Imperious' evil little clutches, standing in the hallway, looking in at her. She blushed furiously and smiled. Moving to greet him, she stuttered, ''I'm - hi - yes - um, ohh,'' she gasped, falling forward. She'd tripped on the leg of her bed, and immediately braced herself for the inevitable impact - only to have the air leave her as something tight wrapped itself around her waist, stopping her discent.

''Are you alright, Milady?''

Clare looked back at him, the heat from his arms causing her mind to go blank. After he helped to right her, and made her other-half visible again, he looked concernly at her with dark, onyx eyes and she struggled to think of something to say. ''It's, umm, nice; not landing on the ground.'' She winced to herself.

He grinned. ''Yes. I would quite agree.'' His gaze swept over the room, and his hand clasped themselves behind his back. ''I should have asked premission to enter your chambers, but since I'm already in here, would you like help in picking up your tomes?''

Furrowing her brows in a second of confussion, she turned back to the fallen bookcase, half on the bed and half off, and sighed. She'd just organized all the books last week and now they were completely out of order. ''Yes, please. Just, ah, put them on the bed and I'll sort through them. Thank you, umm ...?''

''Daggeron; it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't I put this back first, yes?'' he gestured to the bookcase. Grabbing the heavy wood, he pushed the bookcase back against the wall, before kneeling down.

Clare sat on the edge of her bed and began sorting the books that Daggeron began to hand to her into little stacks. She noticed he seemed to be doing some sorting of his own when she realized multiple books went into the same stack she was creating. She was broken out of her cataloging when she heard him speak. ''Huh?''

''I asked if it was Calindor, the person that called you a bumbling servant.''

''Oh. Yes,'' she muttered.

''Do not think over it, Milady. To be honest, I think he said it more out of jealousy. Calindor was always asking Leanbow if Udonna could teach him as well, that he wanted to learn more spells; Leanbow told him Udonna was not to be bothered, that she was already doing more than she should helping the Mystics while caring for ...'' Daggeron paused and closed his eyes, releasing a pained sigh. Clearing his throat, he shook his head as if to rid himself of the memory. ''He used to call me the same. Said that I trailed after Leanbow like a lost puppy. Which, I suppose, wasn't completely untrue, but I was never 'bumbling - I wasn't the one who snored so loudly that I startled myself awake and fell out of the bunk,'' he said wryly.

Clare smiled, knowing he was trying to mask the pain that she could see in his eyes with lightheartedness. ''Well, not me. I'm bumbling. I can't stand on my own two feet without tripping over something.''

''Ah, but you see, that is different. I sense a gracefulness within you - you simply have excitable feet is all. We said the same of you mother.''

Toying with the edge of an old favorite book of hers, she responded ruefully, ''Udonna doesn't like to talk about them much.''

Daggeron stopped for a moment. ''Yes. Yes, I can understand that. Theirs was a terrible loss.''

''Are you okay?'' she asked, seeing the despondent look on his face. ''I didn't mean to -''

''It's fine, Milady. Just still a fresh wound.'' He cleared his throat and stood up, the last book in his hands. ''Dancing. That's how your mother learned to better control her footing. I could teach you, if you should wish to learn.''

Accepting the book he held out to her, her face blushed when their fingers brushed together, and became even redder at the thought of him teaching her to dance. ''I -''

''Dinner's ready!'' came a shout from downstairs, followed by an, ''Ow. Udonna said to tell everyone; I was just doing what she asked.''

Clare smiled as she heard the squabbling continue, and turned back to Daggeron. ''I would like that. Thank you.''

''How would tonight be? After tea?'' he asked, holding an arm out for her.

Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, she nodded. ''After tea it is.''


End file.
